Power semiconductor chips incorporated in power semiconductor modules are often operated at very high temperatures. The permissible junction temperatures continue to increase in the course of the further development of the power semiconductor chips. This gives rise to the problem that a very soft potting compound, e.g. a silicone gel, filled into the power semiconductor module becomes detached from other components of the module, such as e.g. power semiconductor chips, connection conductors, etc., which are embedded into the potting compound, over the course of time with formation of cavities or cracks. The insulation strength of the module can be impaired as a result.